


Sweeping is Bad

by LightPinkDayTripper



Category: Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-13
Updated: 2015-09-13
Packaged: 2018-04-20 13:15:53
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 590
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4788551
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LightPinkDayTripper/pseuds/LightPinkDayTripper
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Oh god, this isn't even funny anymore or possibly relevant. Cullen and Lady Trevelyan return to the winter palace and decide to sneak away for this some private time.</p>
<p>requests can be made here:<br/>http://calibratingcommander.tumblr.com/</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sweeping is Bad

Kaityln sighed for a moment as she leaned her head back against the seat of the carriage and closed her eyes for a moment, she couldn’t believe that Josephine had convinced her and the rest of her band of misfits to attend another one of the empress famous balls at the winter palace, sure she enjoyed it because of the romantic atmosphere but it honestly was a big pain in her ass, between Varric and Cassandra getting into a drunken argument about Hawke and her being the better one when it comes to sex, something that she still had stuck in her mind and the whole…empress assassination the first night that she decided to do something that involve her burning someone or closing one of those very troublesome fade rifts. “Seems we are off to another party, I don’t know how Josephine manages to talk you into things like this.” Cullen said snapping her out of her very unpleasant daydream and causing her to turn her head towards him and give him a small playful smile. 

“Oh our lady ambassador can very persuasive don’t you think, she did manage to get your naked during a normal card game did she not?” Kaityln said her tone teasing as she leaned forward and kissed his blood red cheek, she sighed as she felt the carriage jolt to a stop and smiled as she watched Cullen climb out and walk over to the other side and help her out, 

 

“At least your wearing a dress this time.” Cullen said chuckling a little bit as he pressed a kiss to her cheek. Kaityln sighed as she scrunched up her nose as she looked down at the floor length sliver gown with gold trim, “Yes she managed to convince to do this as well.” Kaityln muttered to herself as they both walked inside the palace, watching each of the introductions caused a dark red to go to her face, sure things were still the same but the change in her last name caught her by surprise. 

“When did the court find out?” Kaityln whispered leaning toward’s Cullen’s ear and shaking her head. “Who knows, the court are normally a bunch of gossiping ravens or canaries, or whatever.” Cullen said sighing deeply and turned his head noticing the same nobles who in his mind had harassed him most of the night were looking at them 

“Well seems we are going to get separated once again.” Cullen mumbled shaking his head for a moment. “Well do you have a better idea?” Kaityln trying to hide the smirk in her voice as she turned her head towards her commander who was grinning down at her and was slowly leading her towards one of the balconies that was overlooking towards the garden. 

“As a matter of fact.” Cullen said and before poor Kaityln could react, Cullen had swooped her up in his arms and jumped over the edge, landing in the soft grass bellow. “Seriously…what would have happened if you would have killed me.” Kaityln said covering her mouth as she burst into a fit of laughter, throwing her head back to look at the stars above. “Oh I don’t know, I’ll probably be dead by the time this is over though.” Cullen said setting her down on the ground and smiled as he gently wrapped his around her waist. “Really Cullen, you are a hopeless romantic.” Kaitylin said wiggling her finger at him but smiled as the two of them began to dance in the garden.


End file.
